Blind
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Ini bukan cerita di mana lelaki mendonorkan kedua matanya dan ia sendiri tidak bisa melihat, bukan. / REQUEST KUROTORI REI


Halo, ini fict baru hasil request-an anak orang. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat fict request juga. Jadinya sisa dua fict request lagi deh. Dua lagi mungkin oktober nanti ya, dikabulinnya.

Langsung aja..

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Blind judulnya mainstream/**

**Summary: Ini bukan cerita di mana lelaki mendonorkan kedua matanya dan ia sendiri tidak bisa melihat, bukan.**

**Main Cast: NeroIA - sebenernya ini tantangan tersendiri buat aku bikin pairing yang unmainstream kaya gini, abis yang req doyan pair unmainstream sih xD**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Fluff!**

**Dedicated to: ****KUROTORI REI**

* * *

><p>Nero dan IA adalah sepasang kekasih. Berpacaran tiga tahun, dan saling menyayangi. Umumnya, mereka nampak seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya, saling mengasihi, dan membantu satu sama lain. IA kuliah semester tiga, dan Nero semester empat.<p>

Setiap hari, Nero suka menjemput IA di kampusnya. Mereka berbeda kampus, memang. Walaupun berpacaran, itu tak berarti bahwa mereka harus terus bersama, kan?

Nero hanya memiliki sepeda motor, namun IA tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Nero sudah pernah berkata bahwa IA harus menerima Nero apa adanya, dan Nero juga terbukti menerima IA apa adanya.

IA suka dengan kondisi angin yang sepoi-sepoi sore hari. Oleh karena itu, IA lebih memilih untuk naik motor bersama Nero.

* * *

><p>Setiap jumat, mereka suka singgah ke sebuah taman yang ada di dekat danaunya sepulang dari kampus. Nero membonceng IA ke sana. IA bilang ia suka menikmati kondisi taman yang sejuk, dan menenangkan. Suara air danau yang mengalir dan saling berarak.<p>

Burung-burung bersiul dan angin yang menerbangkan rambut perak IA. Nero suka mengusap rambut perak IA yang panjang.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat IA berbeda dari yang lain, IA buta. Ya, IA buta karna sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Tidak pernah ditemukan donor yang cocok, dan IA bilang kalau ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang sudah terjadi.

Akhirnya, ia menjalani tiga tahun hidup dalam kegelapan. Nero lah yang membuat tiga tahun penuh kegelapan IA bermakna. IA menjadi lebih semangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Sampai suatu saat, di hari jumat, hari di mana mereka selalu singgah di tepi danau, saling berangkulan dan bercengkrama.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Nero menjemput IA di kampus setelah ia selesai dengan kampusnya sendiri. Setelah itu, Nero menuntun IA menuju motor dan memakaikannya helm. Mendudukannya di atas jok motor, dan menyuruhnya berpegangan pada pinggul Nero. IA memeluk Nero dengan hangat.<p>

Tibalah mereka di tepi danau. Dengan perlahan dan sabar, Nero menuntun IA duduk di tepi kolam. Menikmati sejuknya udara sore, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut perak IA.

Nero mengelus rambut perak IA dengan lembut, tidak seperti biasanya. Nero juga tampak bahagia hari ini.

"Ada kabar gembira." kata Nero pelan, lembut.

"Apa?" seperti biasa, IA mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ada yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untukmu." kata Nero.

"Serius? Jangan bilang orang itu adalah kamu. Aku nggak mau kamu buta cuman gara-gara aku, aku nggak mau." IA menolak.

"Bukan kok. Aku nggak bakal donorin mataku untuk kamu. Ada orang baik yang akan donorin mata buatmu, tapi cuman sebelah." Nero menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Besok, operasimu akan dilaksanakan. Aku jemput kamu jam sembilan pagi, operasi memakan waktu empat jam dan aku setia nunggu kamu sampai selesai operasi, semangat."

Seperti biasa(lagi), Nero selalu memberikan semangat ke pada IA.

"Orang yang mau donorin matanya buatku adalah orang yang benar-benar baik, aku sangat berambisi buat bisa ngeliat lagi." IA tersenyum senang, sangat senang. Sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa situasi sekitar sudah malam.

"Kita pulang sekarang, bersiap untuk besok." ajak Nero yang diikuti oleh anggukan IA.

* * *

><p>Paginya, Nero menjemput IA di rumah pukul delapan pagi. Pukul setengah sembilan, mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit tempat IA akan dioperasi nanti.<p>

"Kenapa cuman sebelah?" IA berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa? Kamu kecewa jika pendonormu hanya memberikan sebelah matanya untukmu?"

"Nggak. Sama sekali nggak. Mungkin aku tahu alasan kenapa pendonorku mendonorkan matanya untukku, mungkin ia masih tetap ingin melihat dan tak kehilangan pandangannya walau hanya sebelah." tebak IA.

"Bukan. Kamu salah."

"Jadi, kamu tahu siapa pendonornya?" todong IA.

"Nanti setelah operasi, kamu bisa melihat wajah pendonornya kok." Nero menggiring IA masuk ke ruang operasi.

Operasi berjalan lancar sampai IA membuka mata barunya, mencoba melihat dengan mata barunya, walau hanya sebelah.

Ia meraba-raba dan merasa sangat senang dapat melihat dunia setelah tiga tahun hidup dalam kegelapan. Sampai akhirnya, IA menemukan Nero berada di sampingnya.

IA menatap wajah Nero dan menemukan perban yang memerban sebelah matanya.

"Nero?"

Nero mengangguk, lalu menggengam tangan IA.

"Kau tahu... alasanku mendonorkan sebelah mataku?"

IA menggeleng dan memasang tampang seperti meminta jawaban.

"Kau memiliki mata kananku," Nero menunjuk matanya yang sudah tertanam dalam wajah IA, meraba pipi IA pelan.

IA tersenyum hangat lalu mengusap lembut tangan Nero yang ada di pipi kanannya.

"Hanya satu alasan sederhanaku. Aku ingin merasakan rasa berada di posisimu saat ini; melihat dengan sebelah mata. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Dan aku ingin, mataku selalu ada padamu. Kita akan menjadi pasangan serasi dengan mata sebelah!"

* * *

><p><strong>[FIN]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Jelek kan? <strong>

**Yang mau request silahkan PM saya atau ngomong di review box ya.**

**Flame, saran, kritik, dan review serta motivasi diterima.**

**Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, Kurotori Rei.**


End file.
